


哥们儿情谊

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 现实背景, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: >现实背景。又名《电影.avi》《金码奖最佳导演周九良》>>凭什么他的孟哥就要和那些一看就目的不纯的好哥哥们有这样那样的哥们儿情谊？他周九良不服，他周九良也要有！





	哥们儿情谊

严格来讲，醋坛子成精这个词一开始说的是孟鹤堂。

交了个小五六岁的男朋友，该有的共性问题诸如安全感缺失、自卑、鸡同鸭讲、自我怀疑乃至腰酸背痛等常见症状一个都不少，更还因为与对方成长背景的差异而时时出现其他的毛病——比如爱吃醋。

毕竟小男朋友是正经的科班出身，传习社里要好的师哥师弟一大堆，出去聚个餐都得开最大的包间，而且性格上外冷内热，瞧着生人勿近实则特别黏人，所以平日里总有这样那样的亲密互动一下两下三四下地扎着孟鹤堂的心。

孟鹤堂确实不太高兴，说白了就是吃醋了，但他又不好经常表现出来，怕由于自己不了解的缘故而惹小男朋友生气，都说三岁一代沟他这都快两个沟了；也怕追得人太紧而显得自己魅力感缺失，因为他俩属于先上车后补票的交往模式，而这个车，一开始也是他偷偷故意开人眼皮底下让上的。

这个患得患失的心理状态直到两个人交往一周年的时候才好些。主要是孟鹤堂发现小男朋友其实挺宅的，年轻人常见的那些个花里胡哨的爱好一个都没有，如果孟鹤堂在家的话更是除了扒在他身后哼哼外哪里都不爱去，所以和师哥师弟一起扎孟鹤堂心的情况到后来几乎都没有了。

更何况在两个人磨合的过程中孟鹤堂感觉到小男朋友竟然十分享受自己管着他的行为——即便表面看起来总赖赖唧唧的，但实际上恨不能把他孟哥问他在哪儿啊和谁一起呢什么时候回家呀的微信或者电话嚷嚷得周围人全知道，所以渐渐地这种行为也心照不宣地变成了一种腻腻歪歪的情趣。

最关键的是孟鹤堂还修炼了一个独门绝招——

“今儿晚上你给我睡沙发！”

无论何种矛盾有理没理，只要此金句一出立马药到病除，万试万灵。

所以孟鹤堂醋坛子成精的毛病也就不药而愈，或者更确切地说，转移了。

转移给他的小男朋友周九良了。

周九良交往了一个大自己五六岁的人缘特别好的男朋友。所以该有的共性问题诸如听不懂、跟不上、说不通乃至担心自己不够粗不够大不够持久等常见症状一个都不少，更因为两个人截然不同的成长环境和朋友圈而时时产生新的别扭——比如爱吃醋，吃老陈醋。

毕竟他的孟哥实在是太好了，这个好不光他知道，好多别人也都知道，甚至知道的比他还多还早。孟鹤堂虽然没有周九良那么些同窗师兄弟，但他身边常出现的那几个好哥们儿全TM以一当十的存在感十足，个顶个儿的惯会摆出一副“我和小孟儿就是关系不一般”“但我们只是纯洁的友谊”“我要是想泡小孟儿我早泡了还能有你什么事”的绿茶雕嘴脸。

于是自打两人确认关系以来，周九良闲暇时光的休闲娱乐就是登陆他的小号去孟鹤堂超话里打卡，然后再逐一打开上述嫌疑人的微博主页及相关CP超话认真研读，尤其是要对孟鹤堂不属于他的那几年进行重点排查。

一般过程都是这样的——

“……孟哥，你和伦哥为什么要拍这种照片啊，多有伤风化。”周九良手指戳着自己男朋友和脑袋上扎着白纱的张鹤伦脸贴着脸搂在一起的一张陈年老照，眉头皱得可以夹死苍蝇。

而孟鹤堂正猫腰扎衣柜里选明天要穿的衣服，第一反应还以为人家问得是他和张鹤伦在澡池子里比心的合影，所以赶紧站直了解释，“嗐，就那会儿泡温泉的时候拍着玩儿的，不光我俩还有别人呢。”

于是那边啪一下手机摔地上，“你还和张鹤伦一起去过温泉！？什么时候！？”

完犊子。

又或者是周九良因为经常浏览相关内容而被作死的新浪推送了一张男朋友从后面搂着曹鹤阳的自拍，“……孟哥，你为什么要靠四哥肩膀上啊，饼哥不说你吗？”毕竟照片里的两个人因体型差异显得暧昧极了。

可遗憾的是孟鹤堂的脑子里被推送的却是他和曹鹤阳在宾馆里躺一个床上玩手机的那个画面，于是又诚恳地解释，“哎，我俩在床上那都是摆拍，还就是烧饼拍的，后来他还上来和我俩一起睡得呢。”

然后那边再一次手机啪叽摔地上，“你居然还和饼哥四哥上过床？！那时候我在哪里？！”

再次完犊子。

…… ……

总之这个问答环节就一直陷入奇怪的死循环。

周九良又不能向孟鹤堂使用“今儿晚上你给我睡沙发”的制裁手段——这种长他人志气灭自己威风的事怎么能干？

而本来挺好使的“明儿早上我让你下不来床”的杀手锏也不好老用——虽然他不怕孟鹤堂但他怕孟鹤堂的干爹。

所以醋坛子成精晚期的周九良要闹了，他已经在闹了。

即便他的男朋友每次都揉着他的小卷毛管这些罪证叫作“哥们儿情谊”，但心里的不爽还是与日俱增。

凭什么他的孟哥就要和那些一看就目的不纯的好哥哥们有这样那样的哥们儿情谊？他周九良不服，他周九良也要有！

于是在某个两人难得都没什么事儿的心无杂念的下午，周九良郑重其事地向他的孟哥提出了也要做点儿“哥们儿之间才能做而他孟哥还没来得及跟旁人做”的事情作为补偿——这个要求的逻辑直到现在孟鹤堂也没理解，但对于小男朋友提出来的无伤大雅又不伤腰的要求他向来是一律满足的，也许是人家年轻人的特别爱好呢，所以孟鹤堂在点了头后还捧场地追问，“那咱俩做点啥呀？”

周九良开始慎重地思考。

似乎好哥们儿可以做的事情首先是一起上厕所——顺便遛鸟。

但这件事情对于他俩来说已经做烂了，没挑战。

然后好哥们儿常做的事情还可以是一起在公共澡堂子泡澡——互相搓个背啥的。

而这件事情发生的前提条件在周九良这里就通不过，没门儿。

再比如打群架，喝大酒，砸师父家窗玻璃，放总队长车轱辘气，这些都太幼稚了，而且真要干起来除了要跪玫瑰园，还可能上娱乐新闻头条。

所以思前想后，唯独剩了一条十分经典又有纪念意义的事情可以做。

那就是和好哥们儿一起看毛片儿。

噫！

这个想法好极了。

好到孟鹤堂一听见就从耳朵尖直红到脖子根。

喜欢看对方脸红这一点简直是周九良最大的爱好，无论是台上还是台下，床上还是床下，一切能让孟鹤堂羞怯难当又无力反抗的语言和行动都值得反复回味和好好珍藏。所以通过一起看小电影来加深哥们儿感情的计划一定是个好计划，必须尽快落实马上实施。可真要行动起来的关头却出现了一个难点，那就是——两个人突然不知道应该看什么片儿。

常规情况下是应该看男人和女人的组合。

可这样的片片明显不适用于他俩的实际情况。

那么还是得找大老爷们儿和大老爷们儿的搭配。

但俩人其实又没那么弯，除了对彼此有欲望以外看其他男人都没那个想法。

周九良抱着胳膊坐沙发上拿出柳活一般的热情在那里思考这个难题，思考来思考去最后思考得趴在他腿上织毛围脖的孟鹤堂都等困了。看了看时间又不早了，孟鹤堂就决定先去厨房做饭，而等吃好饭洗好碗又抱着小男朋友看了会儿书之后，也就到了睡觉的时间。休息日的睡前活动必不可少，当孟鹤堂仰躺在床上被周九良扛起两条腿挺进到最深处的时候，他恍惚感觉到对方似乎有点过于热情，而且荤话说得也太密，还总扳着他的脸朝着一个方向，有点可疑。但水涨船高的快感却容不得他细细思考，于是孟鹤堂一边嗯嗯啊啊地扭腰一边就把怀疑抛在了脑后，连白天的“和哥们儿一起看片”的计划一起。

健忘的后果就是现世报来得特别快。

一个礼拜后，又是一个两个人难得的都没什么事干的下午，俩人为了即将到来的上海专场对活对了多半天，这会儿完事了就并排坐在地毯上背倚着沙发休息。

因着片场剧场两头飞的缘故，孟鹤堂近一段时间能老老实实地窝在周九良怀里的时间实在是不多。周九良搂着他孟哥的整条胳膊把对方的手指搁手心里一根根地捋，心里既心疼又占有欲爆棚。

“……要，要做吗？”对危险一无所知的孟鹤堂还要不知死地问。

时间宝贵机不可失，周九良突然就把搁浅了好久的计划哥们儿一起做的事想起来了，于是一骨碌爬起来亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴，说“孟哥我们看毛片儿吧！”一张脸红得像西红柿，裤裆那里也有点绷。

孟鹤堂说“好呀”，心道小孩儿就是小孩儿，连看个成人电影都要害羞。哪怕Pad被立在不远处点开而自己也被人牢牢地抱在怀里并被摁成半躺的姿势时，孟鹤堂的脑子里想得都是小男朋友还挺萌。虽然看他忙忙叨叨又拿纸又拿套的样子，孟鹤堂一时有点困惑这人一会儿是要打飞机还是要上自己，但无论是前者还是后者似乎都是看到激情时的正常选择。所以来吧来吧开始吧，好久没有舒散过的孟鹤堂也有点小激动呢。

可当传说中的毛片儿的第一个镜头出现在屏幕的下一秒孟鹤堂就崩溃了，他不干了求饶了甚至想跑，却被早有预防的周九良压在地上同时把牢了下巴不许扭头不许闭眼。

“孟哥，都答应我一起看了，你怎么能耍赖呢？”周九良咬着耳垂吐出抱怨的同时手已经掏进了男朋友紧绷绷的小背心。

“……你…你……你……”被大手搓揉着胸前软肉的孟鹤堂结巴了半天也没有下文，而成片成片的红晕已迅速地沿着脖子蔓延至他的锁骨。还有点软乎的两枚乳头连着下面的乳晕一起被好几根手指捏住了轮番拨弄，快乐来得太过突然，滚烫的呻吟都到了嘴边又被生生忍住——

但没有用。

因为屏幕里的那个他已经坦率地叫出来了。

[啊……轻一点……讨厌！嗯……]

孟鹤堂眼睁睁地看着屏幕里面的那个自己口是心非地挺着胸脯往周九良的嘴里送，然后颤抖着闭眼急喘，想是那一颗肉粒被嘬得厉害。

[……啊啊啊！九良…这边，这边也要……]

那个自己又耐不住地喊，于是之前那颗被疼爱过的乳尖就被吐了出来，亮晶晶地闪着水光，仅惊鸿一现便又被收入掌心反复搓磨。

[……呀！啊啊……轻，轻一点，别咬……不行……]

只见另一边肉粒再次消失于唇齿之间，画面里的自己拼命地摇着头，想是舒服的狠了，想要往枕头里逃又被残忍地挖出来，生理性的泪水汩汩涌出直糊到下巴——

孟鹤堂只觉得自己的眼角也变得潮湿。

一边看着自己被疼爱的录像一边还要……实在是超越他承受能力之外的羞耻。

于是他受不住地就要闭上眼，连小背心什么时候被推到脖子那里都不知道。自己在视频里刚刚被欺负过的那两块可怜的皮肉此刻也被现实里的小男友热烘烘湿哒哒地又吸又舔，力度又重时间又久，仿佛再嘬个片刻就要被嘬掉了，顺着神经末梢直达大脑的酸胀麻痒快把他逼疯。

“……九良……轻，轻一点！”孟鹤堂忍不住复述着另一个自己的话，同时上半身欲拒还迎地拱起，像视频里那么急切那么乖巧，将已经被弄得红彤彤的果实颤巍巍地碰上对方的掌心与舌尖。

敏感的肉粒如愿以偿地被快速地画着圈地捻动，间或被牢牢地吸住了再用舌尖挑弄。不停钻入耳朵的影片里的喘息与尖叫拔高了现实中的敏感度，几乎仅凭上身的前戏便可进入极乐。

孟鹤堂的外裤连着内裤一起被粗鲁地剥到小腿。

按照往常的惯例，应该进入到一边继续舔着上面一边爱抚下面的环节了，因为他已经完全地勃起。可压在他身上的那个人却突然变得恶劣——“孟哥，不许闭眼，说好了你要一直看着的，睁开眼好不好。”边说还边威胁似的稍稍拉开两人的距离，大有对方不答应自己便就此刹车的意思。于是满脑子浆糊的孟鹤堂只得掀开被眼泪浸得通红的眼皮，被迫将主角是自己的画面看个满眼——

[舒服吗？孟哥？喜不喜欢？]

视频里的周九良拧着并不知情的孟鹤堂的脸正对着隐藏在暗处的镜头问，于是那个孟鹤堂一边急喘一边点头，[……舒服，啊…给我……想要了……]——满面春意，眼神失焦。

“孟哥，你的里面都湿了。”

视频外的周九良也一手捏住孟鹤堂的下巴强迫人直视着屏幕，一手伸进对方的两腿之间按揉着隐秘的入口。今天的孟哥比往常更快地进入状态，甚至不用额外的润滑便可轻易地伸入两指——“嗯啊！……九良……那边先不要……啊啊啊！”呻吟的声音猛然拔高，薄薄的那层黏膜后面的敏感点已被轻易地找到。于是被挑在指尖抚摸，又时而狠狠地戳弄，每一次手腕的翻转都逼出孟鹤堂甜得发腻的哀求，“……九，九良……不要了……啊！…慢…”但无论说什么都没用。

“好像可以从后面就高潮了？”

始作俑者开始加快手指抽送的频率，伴随着屏幕里撸动对方阴茎的那个自己的动作一起。孟鹤堂试图抚慰自己的双手被及时掐牢了困在头顶，完全未经碰触的那一根甚至比视频里的还先滴落情欲的汁液。

[……航航，碰碰后面……啊……]

视频里的孟鹤堂还在挺着腰恳求。

而现实里的孟鹤堂的那里早就被突然插入的第三根手指操软操透，脆弱的好地方连十几下冲顶都承受不了便痉挛着达到了高潮。

“……啊啊啊啊……老公……呜呜……”

被亲身出演的黄片儿折腾出双倍快感的孟鹤堂甚至直接跳过了叫航航的阶段。

于是周九良也忍无可忍，靠着残存不多的理智勉强戴上保险套便扯掉了孟鹤堂下半身的所有遮蔽物，并把着两腿用力分开到最大。份量十足的前端破开蜜花在穴口处轻轻地搅动，又浅浅戳弄，然后便有更多的肠液慢慢地从穴心里溢了出来，憋也憋不住。

“媳妇儿，要老公吗？”

周九良一边小幅度地摆动腰胯一边亲着孟鹤堂的嘴唇发出蛊惑。

孟鹤堂蓄满了泪的眼睛已经模糊得看不清屏幕，“要！……呜……要老公进——”话还未说完便被恶劣的爱人一干到底。圆圆的蘑菇头正撞在先前被手指揉到肿起的前列腺G点处，更狠狠地抵住了，就在那一点前后反复地欺负。一下，两下，三下……才从前一次波峰上滑下来没多久的孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇被迫体味着新一轮的极乐，黏稠的白浊从铃口失禁一样地涌出，淅淅沥沥直流了快一分钟都没有流完。

“……坏，你真是…太坏了…………”

浑身上下都湿得一塌糊涂的孟鹤堂委屈地打了个哭嗝，抱怨出口的同时已经被哄劝着摆成了跪趴的姿势。平板电脑被塞到眼皮底下，臀部又翘得高高的。视频里的自己还在喘息着放松下面以适应搭档缓慢却毫不留情地侵入，而现实中的他却连碰都不用碰前面便已经去了两次，并且很有可能还要再……——因为小男朋友粗且硬的那根东西又插进来了，整个腔道都被撑得很满，每一寸褶皱都被碾平。连续高潮后的穴肉敏感得不像话，仅轻轻摩擦便舒服得让人想叫。

[宝贝儿，怎么吸得这么厉害？]

屏幕里的那个小男朋友明知故问，两手掐着孟鹤堂的腰窝将对方的臀部逆着自己冲刺的方向一遍遍往胯下摁。不知被放在哪里的高清镜头将孟鹤堂濒临极处的潮红的脸蛋儿和迷离的大眼睛拍得一清二楚，色情的舌尖和口水一样关不住地从张开的小嘴里露出来，然后又被另一个人统统吃回嘴里，吃得啧啧有声。

“媳妇儿，老公不戴套了好不好，好不好？想射里面。”

一会儿盯着小电影一会儿又盯着小宝贝儿的周九良也被刺激得不轻，下体处一阵紧似一阵的吸裹逼得他咬紧了后槽牙才没有立刻精关失守。他晓得他的亲亲孟哥已经被他干得至少去了两回，甚至看上去还有一回也立马就快憋不住了。节奏渐渐与视频里重叠的哭喘与媚叫是最好的春药，雄性天生的劣根性如期发作，他控制不住地想把那人的肚子里也灌满他的东西，最好再迫着他缩紧了小口含住了，只要漏出一滴便再操一遍。

完全不晓得也没有精力去晓得对方的想法的孟鹤堂只是拼命地摇头，漂亮的杏眼睁得大大的，浑浑噩噩地瞪着面前的影像不住地哽咽。视频里的那个他已经射了，视频外的他也被顶得差不多。他仅剩的比头发丝还细的理智在告诉他不要答应小男朋友的请求，但更多的汹涌澎湃的情欲却催促着他赶快答应，最好能被干到最里面射到花心上——每次他被这样弄得时候都会前面和后面一起受不住地高潮，而今天再加上“哥们儿情谊”的努力，说不定……说不定会直接潮吹。

是过于尖锐的超越了孟鹤堂承受能力上限的快乐。

他真的害怕。

但也该死的想要。

“……嗯，啊啊……老公……老公……”

莹白的手指抓紧了长毛的地毯，孟鹤堂哭喘着反复念叨着爱人的称谓。虽然没有明说，但台下与台上一样默契的周九良却马上懂了。先缓缓抽出胯下的凶器，然后搂着孟鹤堂的腰把人再次翻成仰面朝上。周九良拍拍孟鹤堂的脸颊示意他好好看着自己，然后在对方的注视之下一点点地撸下了沾满肠液的安全套。

“孟哥，好好接着。”周九良深深吸了一口气，然后便压紧了孟鹤堂的胯骨残忍地撞了进去。皮贴皮肉挨肉，一丝缝儿也不留，赤裸裸的肉棒烧火棍似的从痉挛的穴口直熨到汁水泛滥的花心。每一处敏感点都被直接地彻底地开采，并且还要一而再再而三地反复摩擦捣弄。

孟鹤堂细长的脖颈拼命地后仰，眼角大滴大滴的泪水溢出，但哭声却全哽在喉咙深处叫也叫不出。连呻吟也没有了，他所有的神志全悬在两腿间的那一处。他很想告诉周九良他已经到了，求求他别再顶了，那里已经要被顶穿了顶坏了，然而却发不出声音。

超越常识的快感吞没了孟鹤堂所有常用的表达方式，只能承接，只能享受，只能不停地高潮，用前面和后面一起。

最终果然是抵住穴心射出来的。最终也果然潮吹了一回。

身为一个尽职尽责的好男友，周九良熟知孟鹤堂每一个羞于启齿的性癖。同理孟鹤堂也一样。

“含住了，孟哥。别滴到地毯上。”周九良说。

“……你，你…你……”孟鹤堂说。

然后就真的没能含住。

所以也如某人所愿真的又来了一遍。

从此之后的好长一段时间孟鹤堂都听不得“哥们儿”这个词，也好长一段时间都不想看电影。

经此一役，周九良正式荣登“孟鹤堂最好的哥们儿”排行榜首位——哪怕当事人的意见并没有被参考，然后趾高气昂地像一只斗赢了的小公鸡，只要闲杂人等一出现在孟鹤堂周围，便要得意洋洋地凑过去抖抖。

——和孟哥认识的时间久又怎么样？只要老子活着，尔等就排不上号。

——男朋友我的，好哥们儿也我的。

——都是我的。

——连视频也……

日，怎么给老子删了？

—————————

片尾彩蛋：

异地恋时间。视频聊天中。

周九良：[孟哥，我好想你啊，没有你好无聊。]

孟鹤堂：[周宝宝我也想你啊。再有两个礼拜我就杀青了。]

周九良：[可我等不了那么久了。你的小小周要憋坏了。我想看小电影。]

孟鹤堂：[……什么电影。没有电影。]

周九良：[你现在给我直播一个就有。拜托拜托。]

孟鹤堂：[…………]

\---------------------------------

清淡的周一，来吃一份热乎乎的佛跳墙吧。

爱我吗（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
